Summer Tragedy
by Orzz
Summary: Jika ditanya musim apa yang tidak disukai Izuki, jawabannya adalah musim panas. Tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya, dia benci mengatakannya. Di musim itu juga, Takao memberinya sebuah tragedi yang ia harap tidak pernah ia ingat seumur hidupnya [Takao x Izuki]. Warning!Inside.


**Disclaimer  
**Kuroko no Basuke Always Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning  
**AU, OOC, Typo, Romance (maybe), DLDR

I don't take any provit by publishing this fanfic and totally pure from my mind.

.

.

[Takao x Izuki]

.

.

**Summer Tragedy**

Musim panas. Musim yang dibenci oleh pemuda yang bernama Izuki Shun. Panas, keringat, haus, malas, kering dan segala yang identik dengan musim menyebalkan itu. Sayang sekali, fakta inilah yang harus ia hadapi. Mengeluh pun percuma, tidak akan membuat panas menjadi dingin. Akh sial! Selain berbaring di kamar dengan AC yang sepertinya tidak berguna, tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang sedang menjadi daya tariknya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ada apa?" Izuki hanya menjawab dari balik pintu, terlalu malas untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau mengambil kue yang ibu pesan di Kagetora Bakery?" Suara ibu tercinta menggema di rumah minimalis yang di dominasi dinding kayu. Haruskah sekarang? Di siang hari yang panasnya bisa membunuh siapa saja?

Ibunya pasti bercanda.

"Tidak bisakah nanti sore atau malam hari," ujar Izuki malas. Tengkurap, berbaring, duduk, dan semua itu tidak dapat membuatnya nyaman. Seandainya saja ia punya kolam renang sendiri, hidupnya akan penuh bunga-bunga yang tak kasat mata.

"Ayolah," bujuk ibunya dengan nada memohon. "Ayahmu akan pulang hari ini, kita tidak punya makanan penutup. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ayahmu?" Masih merayu. Ibunya yang cantik jelita tetap optimis dengan kata-katanya, jika sudah membawa nama 'Ayah' Izuki pasti takluk.

"Haah, baiklah."

Hanya ibu yang mengerti anaknya.

.

.

.

Jika Izuki tidak malu, ia tidak akan segan untuk membawa payung. Inilah yang ia benci dari musim panas, rasa panasnya tidak akan hilang jika belum bertemu dengan air. Sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa sudah raib. Satu tetes pun tak tersisa. Dan rasa haus itu kembali menghampirinya. Jangan lupakan dengan keringat yang sudah bertengger di pelipis dan punggungnya.

Salahkah jika ia meminta hujan untuk turun sekarang juga?

Ia melihat sebuah plang dengan tulisan 'Kagetora Bakery' tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Tempat terkutuk itu sudah ia temukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki toko itu. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa uang kepada pegawai yang sedang bertugas, Izuki sudah berada di luar toko tadi.

Masih ada uang yang tersisa. Dan di depannya ada sebuah _vending machine _yang dipenuhi dengan minuman berbagai rasa dan jenis. Mungkin satu saja, ia janji ini yang terakhir. _Strawberry Squash, _bukan ide yang buruk. Setelah terdengar bunyi botol yang terjatuh, Izuki mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"_Strawberry Squash _memang pilihan yang tepat saat panas seperti ini."

Izuki hampir tersedak. Benar-benar sopan. Ada orang yang tengah hikmat meminum minumannya dan di kejutkan oleh seorang yang belum lama ia kenal. Selain sialan apa ada kata yang tepat?

"Kau adalah orang yang terlalu sopan, Takao!" ujar Izuki dengan muka masam.

Orang yang dipanggil Takao tadi hanya tersenyum miring. Tangan kanannya membawa ponsel, sedangkan tangan kirinya terisi minuman yang sama seperti Izuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Takao masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponsel hitam miliknya. _Hawk Eye _miliknya sesekali melirik kearah Izuki.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Entah kenapa, suara Izuki sedikit ketus. Wajar, siapa yang tidak ketus setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Timnya dikalahkan oleh orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Heh!" Takao sedikit tertawa. Ia sudah menduga sedari tadi saat Izuki mengatainya 'terlalu sopan' hanya karena ia membuatnya terkejut. "Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tempo hari?"

"Tanpa menjawab pun kau sudah tahu apa yang ada di benakku." Kali ini bukan hanya ketus, ucapan Izuki terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Ayolah, musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini, itu yang kudengar dari Kise," ujar Takao dengan semangat. Bahkan ia lupa tujuannya kemari tadi membeli bola untuk Midorima. Sayangnya, Izuki sudah lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Cih!" Ternyata hanya dibalas dengan decihan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku, apa karena aku punya kemampuan mata yang sama denganmu?" Takao masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Izuki.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Dan berhentilah berbicara denganku. Aku mau pulang!"

"Jadi?"

Ck, orang ini benar-benar—Izuki menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius, ia menenggak minumannya dengan rakus. Bahkan ada sebagian yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Takao?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau! Aku memang belum bisa menerima jika Seirin kalah, tapi aku bersikap professional. Dan kenapa kau harus muncul disini?" tanya Izuki sedikit emosi. "Membuka luka lama saja!"

"Jadi kau terluka?" Takao mengejar Izuki yang beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Izuki malas menjelaskan arti dari perkataannya 'Membuka luka lama' Percuma saja, pasti Takao akan terus bertanya tanpa henti.

"Bodoh?" Takao melihat wajah Izuki yang marah karena candaannya tadi. Dia tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Muka Izuki yang marah menurutnya terlihat lucu. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya, bisa jadi masalah besar nantinya. Namun ada yang aneh dari wajahnya.

"Aarrggh!" Izuki mengerang frustasi.

"Izuki?"

"Apa!?" jawab Izuki sewot.

Takao mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Izuki yang terkena minumannya tadi. Hal aneh yang ada di wajah Izuki adalah tetesan minumannya. Izuki terkejut, ia hanya terbelalak dan diam di tempat. Setelah beberapa detik ia sadar dan menepis tangan Takao. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya membersihkan sudut bibirmu," jawab Takao sesantai mungkin.

"Kau bisa kan memberitahuku dengan cara biasa!?" Izuki menutupi bibir dan pipinya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona malu. Ini tempat umum, dasar! "Kau gila!"

"Oh, cara yang biasa." Detik selanjutnya, Takao menarik tangan Izuki yang menutupi bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, Takao menyatukan bibirnya dengan Izuki. Hanya sentuhan lembut, sangat lembut. Bahkan Izuki sampai lupa untuk bernafas atau sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Takao melepas ciumannya dan menjilat bibir bawah dan sudut bibir Izuki. Ia kembali mencium bibir lembut itu, tidak ada pagutan ataupun perang lidah, hanya sentuhan lembut yang terasa penuh kasih.

Izuki mendorong Takao pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Takao. Malu, itulah yang dirasakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, sialan!"

"Anggap saja sebagai permintamaafan dariku," ujar Takao lembut.

"A-apa?"

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Pulang sana! Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku akan menelfonmu nanti," ujar Takao melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

"Ibu!"

Teriakkan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang wanita yang sedang memasak terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa Izuki?" tanya sang ibu lembut.

"Lain kali jangan menyuruhku untuk mengambil pesanan lagi!"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

**END …**

**Thanks for Reading …  
Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya *tebar bunga* ~('-'~) ('-'~)~**

**Sign,  
Yurikocchi**

**Surabaya, 13 Agustus 2014**


End file.
